Family
by Dennisthepinkgoldfish
Summary: Texas gets in trouble, again, and gets sent to school where she meets a mysterious boy named Grover... who invites here to a camp. Warning: OC
1. getting there

**So, I probably shouldn't start another story... but the plot bunnies attacked! but look how long this is! I'm so proud of myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.. **

Governor Perry had been having a bad day. It had been a bad week actually, with the economy in horrible shape, all the paperwork, not to mention keeping up his image. On top of all this, he had just returned from the police department, after bailing out the young brunette girl who called him 'boss.'

She had been caught at a party that was busted for serving alcohol to minors. Of course, she wasn't exactly a minor, but she still couldn't pass for more than fifteen, sixteen at best. So he watched the girl he had met on his first day in office who had introduced herself as Texas.

She had her head hung in shame as she fidgeted with nervousness. She looked very much the average teenage girl about to be reprimanded by her parents. Of course, he rather doubted she had ever been reprimanded by her dad; he just wasn't that type of person. Or at least he hadn't seemed to be the times he saw him.

"Brianna," he started.

The girl in front of him looked up at his voice, "yes Governor Perry?" She was timid in her reply.

"You know I have to punish you, and I've been thinking…"

"But, why? It's not I did anything wrong! You know I'm way older than twenty-one! So what if I can barely pass as sixteen?" she interrupted, rather pleadingly.

"You know that won't work on me. Now, as I was saying, I've been thinking. And I have come to the conclusion that you need to get to know people your own age, or your seeming age anyway. The point is, I'm sending you to school."

To this, Brianna M Jones had no response.

"Now, as I'm sure you know, since there is only one month until school lets out, You will probably have to study hard to pass your finals. If you don't, you will be attending summer school. You will be starting as a junior, and then next fall you will be going back as a senior. Am I understood?"

"But, you can't-" seeing the look on his face, she cut off. "Yes sir."

"Very good, my assistant will take you to your new school. Don't worry, I already have a story, your transferring because you wanted to go to a boarding school closer to your parents. I also took the liberty to have your stuff packed; everything you need is already in the car waiting. Oh, and I ordered your new uniform, it should be waiting in your dorm."

Looking completely devastated, Brianna followed Mrs. Johnston out the door. After getting over the initial shock, she started cussing in Spanish. All she could think was _'Great, I have to go to a school full of rich kids. I doubt they'll let me keep my guns.'_

When she exited the building, she followed the assistant to the limo waiting out front. She sat in the back as the woman climbed into the front with the driver. She watched as the limo took the roads she new went to Houston.

Deciding that there was nothing better to do, she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Brianna woke up suddenly as the long black automobile came to a stop. Rubbing her chocolate brown eyes, she looked out the window. Realizing that they must have arrived at the _escuela_, she straitened herself up, pulling her fingers through her hair. Getting out, she straightened out her "I love ninja's" tee.

Grabbing the brown suitcases that she assumed must be hers, she followed Mrs. Johnston to the steps of the school. Reading the words "The Village School" she lost all hope of this being a joke.

After meeting the vice principle, Ms. Philips, she was led on a short tour through the school, stopping in the school office for at least an hour to get her schedule and room assignment. As she was led around and then finally to her new room, the lady never stopped babbling about the achievements of the school.

Finally ending the tour in front of her new room with a warning to never go into the boys' dorm, she walked in to meet her new roommate.

As she entered the room she looked around. It had one window, a bathroom, two beds and two closets, as well as a writing desk in the corner. Laying on the bed closest the window was a blonde girl, with blue eyes, wearing a plaid skirt with a white blouse reading a novel. A matching plaid tie was discarded next to her.

'_That must be the uniform,' _was the first thought in Brianna's head. When the door closed behind her signifying that Ms. Philips had finally left, the girl looked up.

"H-hi, so I guess you're my new roommate? I'm Chloe," the girl looked rather shy. You can have that bed, and that closet." She pointed as she spoke.

"I'm Brianna, nice to meet you!" Dropping her suitcase on her new bed, she started unpacking. Chloe went back to her book, which was titled 'City of Glass.'

By the time she had finished, Chloe explained that it was almost time for dinner, and that she should get dressed in her uniform, which she found in her closet.

As she struggled to figure out the tie, Chloe came over to help. "Here, I'll show you"

Together, the two roommates walked down to the dining hall, Chloe leading the way. On the way there, a short girl, well, short compared to Chloe who was at least 5'7", ran up yelling "Chloeeee~" before tackling her. Okay, it could be called a hug. Maybe.

After introducing Brianna to Lilith, who had apparently known Chloe since kindergarten, the group of three continued walking. Lilith's fiery hair seemed to make her seem intimidating, despite her size.

"So where's Josephine?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, her, I left her in the room. She was taking too long getting ready, so I left."

.

.

.

Two weeks flew by, and Brianna became good friends with Chloe, although she wasn't so sure about Lilith, Chloe assured her she was always like that. She also met Josephine, who spent a lot of time on her looks, especially when she was about to be with guys. Chloe seemed shy and distant around most people, but never mean. In fact, she didn't think it was possible for her to not like someone.

So it was rather odd when Lilith introduced her to Laura, and Chloe seemed to stand there and glower at the girl. Brianna even thought she heard something along the lines of "Backstabbing two-faced b****." Which was odd because Laura seemed perfectly nice.

Brianna also met a few guys, including Trevor, Josh, Kyle and Grover. She had actually become good friends with Grover, who was the president of the environmental club. He was the one who talked her into joining, even though there was only a month left of school.

Although, she was still depressed about the school confiscating all her guns on her second day of class. Laura had been walking past their dorm as she was cleaning it, and the door had been left wide open. After she saw it, Laura ran screaming all the way to the principal's office. Brianna decided she really didn't like Laura.

'_Oh, well,' _she thought, '_at least they didn't find my trusty 22 LR'_ she thought of her little pink handgun that had been a gift from Alaska.

The week before finals, Chloe helped Brianna and Lilith study for the finals, making sure that they both would pass the test.

On the last day of school, Brianna was talking to Grover, who insisted on giving her his information, telling her that he was going to be at a summer camp in New York all summer, and if she needed help, she should contact him.

While this kind of freaked her out, she didn't get to think about this because just then, Ms. Philips walked up. However, something was off about her. As the assistant principle got closer, she noticed her legs seemed to be… horse legs?

"Hello, dear," as she began to talk, she burst into flames. Literally, even her eyes were on fire, yet she defiantly wasn't in pain.

Pulling out her handgun that she had in a thigh holster under her skirt, she started firing until it stayed down. Although, it startled her when instead of seeing a corpse, all she saw was dust.

"Soo… You saw that too right?" she asked, turning to Grover.

"Yeah, actually I see those things a lot. I guess I need to explain now…"

After a long winded explanation of Greek gods and half bloods, Brianna couldn't decide how to feel. On one side, it explained those creatures that had been attacking her since forever. But on the other hand, how could she have a parent? She didn't even know nations were born that way.

'_Well, I guess Mexico could have been my real parent,' _Was one of the many thoughts that went through her head.

"Well, I guess I could go to that summer camp thing, it sounds fun! But I'd have to tell my boss…"

"Your boss?" questioned Grover, who had just revealed himself as a satyr.

"Yeah, but he'll probably let me go, as long as he can still contact me."

At this point, Grover was completely confused, "What about your parent?"

"Who? Oh! Dad, yeah," she said as if she wasn't really planning on telling him, "Maybe if he's in New York I could visit him, or possibly even make a stop in DC to visit him."

"Why don't you just call him? Wouldn't he want to know where you are?"

"Why would I call just to tell him I'm going to some summer camp?"

"Won't he get worried if he doesn't know where you are?"

"I doubt it, if he had to keep track of all of us, he would probably go insane," she stated, quite frankly.

"Us? How many siblings do you have?"

"Fifty, but some of us are adopted." To this, Grover had no response.

After telling Grover that she would arrange for her to go to New York tomorrow, she headed upstairs to finish packing.

.

.

.

The next morning, Brianna met Grover in front of the school like she promised. She was quite pleased at having all her guns back. When Grover talked about getting a taxi, Brianna waved him off and said he could ride in her Limo. Pilling into the back with Grover, she started talking to the driver.

"Charles! Thanks for picking me up! Can you take me to the airport?" She asked the driver.

"May I ask why?" responded the earlier named 'Charles'.

"I'm gonna go visit Liam!"

"Is Mr. Perry aware of this?"

"Of course! Would I go if he wasn't?"

With a look that clearly said '_Yes'_ he responded "Very well then, after I drop you off I will make sure that he knows. Might I ask who your friend is?"

"Oh, Charles this is my friend that I met at that horrid place, Grover Underwood. Grover, this is my friend and driver, Charles. I'm giving him a ride to the airport." Brianna introduced them.

With that, Charles drove away.

.

At the airport, Grover turned to her and asked, "Who's Liam?"

"Oh, you caught that? Hehe, he's my brother, he lives in New York," she grinned, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just tell him you're going to a summer camp?"

At this, she pouted, "Everyone would make fun of me if they knew that I willingly went to some summer camp for kids."

Grover's eyes shot up, "You say that like you're not."

Her only response to this was to shrug, before looking around for her flight. When she found the terminal, she sat down in a chair, with Grover following behind.

"So, is this your first flight?" Grover attempted to start a conversation.

"Haha! Not even close. What about you?" She laughed.

"No, I've been on quite a few flights myself."

After a moment of silence, Grover decided to ask the question that had been bothering him since the inferi attack yesterday. "So, I've never seen bullets that could kill monsters before…?"

"Really? I would have thought they were rather common; I just buy them at Academy. They're just Hornady bullets," She replied.

"Why do you buy Hornady?"

"It's a long story… but in short, ever since I was little I would get a mysterious present for Christmas. They were always Hornady, so now when I buy bullets, I only buy Hornady."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense." Grover wondered if there happened to be a god involved with Hornady.

Shrugging, Brianna turned up her ipod.

.

.

.

When the plane finally landed, Brianna and Grover piled out with the other passengers. Walking through the airport, they headed to the luggage retrieval area, where Brianna grabbed her suitcase as well as the bag she kept her guns in.

"So, I guess we should get a cab, unless you have a driver waiting here as well?" Grover suggested.

"Ha, no I don't have a driver waiting."

"Okay the-" he was interrupted.

"Bri~! How come you didn't tell me you were visiting? I had to learn it from your boss!" exclaimed a voice behind them. Turning around, they saw a tall teen, who looked about eighteen, with blue eyes and green hair.

"L-liam! I uh, wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh cool! Thanks lil sis!"

"Ha-ha, yeah, but I guess it didn't work."

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts!"

"Sooo… What did you do to your hair?"

"Oh, you like it? I was bored with the same old blonde, so I decided to dye it."

"Oh, it looks good on you."

"Hm? Who's this?" asked Liam, noticing Grover.

"Oh, well you know how my boss sent me to school?"

"Yeah, we were surprised there weren't any school shootings there."

"As if! I would never! Anyway, this is Grover, I met him there."

"That doesn't explain why he's still with you~!" Liam sang.

"Fine! But you have to promise not to tell!"

"Cross my heart and hope to die," Liam had a feigning innocence look on his face.

"Truth is, he invited me to this summer camp, and I decided to go," she told him. To this, Liam burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny!" Brianna exclaimed.

Instead of giving a proper response, Liam began to sing "Bri has a boyfriend, Bri has a boyfriend!"

"I do not! And if you tell anyone, I swear I will succeed from the Union!"

"Fine, fine, do you need a ride to this camp?" Liam asked, holding his hands in front of him in a piece gesture.

"Um, sure. That Okay with you Grover?"

Having been ignored up till now, Grover gave a start. "Uh, yeah, that's fine."

The three people walked out of the airport, not noticing the stares they received. Liam led them to his blue Chevy Cobalt. Brianna slid into the passenger's seat, and Grover, shrugging, slid into the seat behind her.

"So, where is this camp?" Liam asked.

"It's out on long island," Grover explained the directions.

"Really? I thought that was where the Delphi's Strawberry farm was?" Liam started to get suspicious.

"I know that face! Stop being all paranoid!" Brianna butted in.

"Uh, yeah, it's really close to the farm, that's true." Grover said.

"Okay then… You know what? I don't care. I accepted the fact that my family is all insane long ago, so if you want to go to a summer camp that doesn't exist, I'll happily drive you there," Liam grinned.

"Hey! I don't think I'm near as crazy as dad!" Brianna protested.

"I never said you were,"

"You implied it! Where is dad anyway? Has he been to New York lately?"

"Oh, he was here a couple of months ago, but right now he's in England."

"Wait, I thought you transferred to 'The Village School' to be closer to your parents?"

At this, Liam burst out laughing. Brianna looked like she could barely hold in a chuckle as well.

"So that's the lie your boss came up with?" Liam asked Brianna.

"Yeah, pretty ridiculous right? That's kinda one of the reasons I decided to go to this camp, I'm hoping my prolonged absence will make him think about what he's done! And I hope he gets more paper work too!"

"So, you're trying to piss him off?"

"Yep!" Brianna smiled, slightly mischievously.

"Wait, who's your boss?" Grover broke in, not for the first time confused.

"No one," the two in the front chimed simultaneously.

"Okay then," Grover raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we're here. At the imaginary summer camp!" Liam said.

"Thanks for the ride Liam! See you on the fourth!" Brianna got out, with Grover following quickly.

"Kay, bye! Take care of yourself Bri!" Liam called after them before driving off.

Watching her brother's car do an illegal U-turn, she asked Grover, "So where is this camp?"

"It's right over that hill. Come on, let's go," he led her over the hill.

"Wow." Was all she could say about the Greek style camp.

**Please leave a review! I need Ideas for what to do next! **


	2. newbie with religious diferences

Following Grover into the summer camp, Brianna looked around at the mixture of ancient Greek style architecture and typical summer camp building. Realizing that her jaw was hanging open, she quickly shut it.

She followed him over to a two story building, '_must be the counselor's building, which meant the legendary Chiron lived there, as well as the wine god, from what Grover said.'_

She followed him through the front door and into a living area. Sure enough, at a table in the middle of the room was a man who smelled of wine and a man who was a horse from waist down. She easily figured out who was who.

"Ah, Grover," said the centaur who must be Chiron, "this must be the new half-blood you spoke of."

"Hello Chiron-" Grover started, but was interrupted.

"Hello, I'm Brianna M Jones. I'd appreciate it if you spoke to me, not about me."

"Well, it seems as if the girl has a temper," stated the man who was obviously Dionysus.

"Hello, welcome to camp Half-Blood Brianna, you can stay in the Hermes cabin until we figure out who your parent is."

"Oh, how long will that be?" Brianna asked.

"Not long, especially since the gods made an agreement promising to claim their children within a week of their arrival at camp," Chiron answered. "Now Grover, could you please take miss Brianna on a tour of the camp."

With that as a dismissal, the two younger people left. After showing her the pavilion, the forest, the archery range, the practice arena, and the strawberry fields, Grover led her to the cabins, naming each one. It seemed as though there was a Cabin for every Greek god, and there were some still being built.

"And this," Grover stopped in front of the most stereotypical-summer-camp cabin there, "is the Hermes Cabin. This is where you will be staying until your godly parent is decided."

Walking up to the door and opening it, she peeked inside. "It looks a little crowded doesn't it? Maybe I should stay in a different Cabin?"

Before she could protest any further, a boy of about fifteen came over, grinning widely, "New Camper? She claimed as Hermes or are we waiting for a claim?"

"No, I haven't been claimed yet, thank you," Brianna stated.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm Conner Stoll, head of Hermes cabin, and no, this isn't crowded at all. You should have seen it before the renovations, it was even smaller and there were more people too!"

"Really? That must have sucked. Co-ed too," noted Brianna.

"Well, now that that's been said, come in! Bye Grover!" Conner waved at Grover to leave as he pulled Brianna into the cabin. However, before she could enter the building a glowing sign appeared above her head.

"Ares," said Conner.

"What? What does that mean?" asked Brianna.

Conner turned to her and smiled, "It means you've been claimed. Apparently your dad is Ares."

"The god of war? Yeah, I can see that," Brianna looked thoughtful.

"Wow, I never thought I'd meet an Ares kid who wasn't always trying to pick a fight," Conner seemed shocked.

"What! Just because I was trying to be nice doesn't mean I can't fight! I just prefer to save my fighting moods for the battle field or the gun range! But if you insist I can start a fight right here!" She started to pull out the gun she had in her thigh holster.

"I-I didn't mean anything like that! Your definitely an Ares kid." Stuttered Conner, shocked at the sudden mood swing.

"Good, then I guess you wouldn't mind showing me to my new cabin," Brianna pouted, much calmer all of a sudden.

"Oh, okay, the Ares cabin is this way. Follow me," Conner led the way to a red cabin with barbed wire on the roof. The stuffed hog on the door looked kind of cute, in Brianna's opinion anyway.

As he got closer to the door, he seemed to get more and more nervous. He was practically shaking as he reached out to knock on the door. When the door slammed open revealing a large girl who looked rather like a bully, he practically jumped.

"Th-this is the new camper, Brianna. She just got claimed by Ares," he stuttered out, full-out shaking by now.

"Thanks for bringing her over, now scram," the girl growled towards Conner. "I'm Clarisse La Rue, head of the Ares Cabin. Get in here and close the door after you. You can have that bunk over there. That's Sherman, she's Stephanie, over there is Mark, and the one cleaning the sword is Peter. The idiot tangled up in the barbed wire is Victor, the one helping him is Katie." Clarisse said this as the two walked in, pointing out all the people along with her new bunk.

"Thanks, This place is so cute how you try to make it look all scary! I'm Brianna M Jones, by the way. So…when's dinner served around her?" Brianna said as she tossed her stuff next to her bed, then plopped down onto it.

Some gave her odd looks for her over bubbly character, but otherwise shrugged it off.

"It's served at six, which is in about fifteen minutes. We'll head down there soon. Oh, and tomorrow we're having capture the flag after lunch, so we need to get you some armor and a sword after dinner," Clarisse answered her question.

"I need a sword? If I had known I could have grabbed one from my collection, but there's no way I'd be able to get one by tomorrow… Oh well, I guess I'll have to borrow one, if that's all right?" Brianna smiled at the thought of swordplay.

"You have your own sword already? Why didn't you bring it?" asked the boy who was introduced as Sherman.

"I stopped carrying around a sword a long time ago. You tend to get weird looks if you walk into a building with a sword on your hip. Anyway, guns are much easier to conceal."

"You have a gun with you?" the one who had been named Peter looked skeptical.

"I don't have a gun, I have seven," Brianna stated as if that was obvious.

"Hmph, it's not like guns work on monsters anyway," scoffed the girl, Stephanie.

"Really? Cause I've been killing monsters with my guns for years. In fact, I just killed an inferi not long ago. Or at least that's what Grover called that thing…" she trailed off, thoughtful.

Everyone else's eyes raised, but they decided to say nothing. After a few minutes of silence, Clarisse decided to break it. "I guess we should head down to dinner then."

As if these were magic words, the tension in the room shattered. Everyone stood up and headed out the door, including Victor, who had finally gotten free of the barbed wire.

.

Heading down to the dining pavilion, the Ares children began to question Brianna on her weaponry experience. They were quite surprised to say the least. After all, most of them hadn't had near that much experience prior to arriving at camp.

The group all grabbed food, and then walked over to a fire. One by one they dropped a portion of their food in the fire.

When Brianna asked why they were doing that, Clarisse explained, "It's an offering to the gods. When you put a portion in there, you say the name of the god you want to offer it to, and maybe ask for help if you really need it."

"Oh, well, you see I can't do that. It's against every one of my religions to worship false gods or idols. And, unfortunately the Greek gods fall under that category," Brianna kept a straight face.

This earned her some bewildered stares. No one could believe that after seeing all the proof for herself, she still didn't seem to believe in the Greek gods.

"You did not just say that," Katie expressed what everyone else was thinking.

"How can you say that after all the proof you've seen?" Clarisse confronted her.

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than that. I can totally understand that there are immortal beings that tend to control weather. However, despite that it goes against my religion to worship them. And being a rather religious state, I can't break one of the few rules that all of my religions share," Brianna tried to explain without giving away too much information.

"What is your religion anyway?" again, it was Clarisse who demanded answers.

"hm," Brianna had to think about it, " well, lately I was Baptist, but right now I'm feeling rather Roman Catholic."

By this time, they had attracted the attention of Mr. D and Chiron. Mr. D seemed rather angered at the refusal to worship the gods.

"So you can change you religion on a daily basis, but you can't worship something that you have seen proof of?" Mr. D demanded.

"Well, you see it's a lot more complicated than that," Brianna tried to explain sheepishly.

Noticing that they were making a scene, Dionysius decided to end it there. "We will discuss this after dinner."

Slowly, everything returned to normal. The campers continued sacrificing portions of their meal to the gods then went to their tables. Brianna just walked right past it and followed the rest of her cabin to their table. No one spoke to her for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, instead of going to the armory like Clarisse had suggested before dinner, Mr. D called her up to the head table. She made her way up to it as the rest of the campers streamed out the pavilion. The wine god glowered as she made her way over. She smiled.

"You wanted to see me?" Brianna questioned as she stood in front of the counselors table.

"You will explain. Now," Mr. D's seemed to be trying to glare holes through the girl.

"Well, you see, I'm mostly Christian, although I do have a bit of Jewish. However, I have absolutely no ancient Greek in me whatsoever. Also, since all my religions refuse the worship of false gods or idols, I can't worship you. If that's all, Clarisse promised to take me to the armory after dinner so, bye!" the girl quickly made her escape from the baffled adults.

Running, Brianna caught up to Clarisse. The other girl gave her a questioning look that Brianna was completely oblivious to. Instead, Brianna asked about the armory. Deciding to let it go for now, Clarisse led the way.

After getting a decent sword, Brianna and Clarisse headed back to the cabin. As soon as Brianna lay down on her bunk, she was out like a light.

.

.

Clarisse had woken up with the sun as she normally did, and began to wake the others up. When she got to Brianna, she noticed how calm she looked asleep. The head camper of the Ares cabin shook the smaller girl awake. Or rather, she tried to. After fifteen minutes of shaking and yelling at her to wake up, she gave up.

As she walked out the door, she called back, "I guess you'll just have to miss breakfast."

Brianna shot up and turned her head to her questioningly. "Food?" was all she said before getting out of bed getting ready for the day. She then followed the other campers like a tired puppy. Clarisse noticed she still hadn't opened her eyes.

At breakfast it was learned that the new camper didn't become fully awake until after she had some coffee.

.

After breakfast the Ares cabin claimed the arena to 'train the newbie.' However, after Clarisse spared with her to test her abilities, and was promptly defeated by her, they decided it wasn't really needed. Instead, they spent the hours before lunch improving the whole group.

.

The group of campers all stood outside the pavilion. The teams had just been chosen, with Athena leading one team, and Ares leading the other. As all the campers gained serious faces, a certain Ares daughter just stood there smiling.

.

Brianna stood at the river, she had been told to guard it and make sure no campers from the other team crossed it. Just as she was beginning to become bored, she heard a noise from the other side of the river. There was a rustling in the leaves that scattered the ground. Tracing the noise to the source, Brianna found the boy Clarisse had told her about. It was the son of Poseidon, Percy, or something like that.

Waving at the boy who was trying not to be seen, Brianna practically shouted "hey! Watcha doin'?"

The boy turned to see her over joyous face beaming at him. Not sure how to respond to that, he raised his eyebrow and pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" the girl asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Percy replied to her.

"Oh! You wanna cross the river to capture the flag, right? In that case, I'm gonna hav'ta ask you not to," she rambled in reply.

Percy looked at her, shocked at her answer. "Uh, I don't think that's how it works."

"Oh, I s'pose you wanna fight me to get across the river then?" Brianna lazily unsheathed her borrowed sword.

In answer, Percy uncapped his pen, revealing it to be a bronze sword. Percy rushed at her, thinking it would be easy to win against the new camper.

Brianna just kept smiling, although her eyes did widen when he revealed his pen to be a sword. "Neat trick!" she called, just as they began to dance.

.

.

That day, the Ares cabin won at capture the flag. This was mostly because every person from Athena who tried to cross the river that marked the boundaries of camp was found tied to a tree on the Athena side. It seemed that Brianna carried out her order, not a single camper crossed that river. For some reason, the captured campers occasionally shivered in fear as they spoke of 'Brutal Brianna'.

**Hey! Look, I updated! And I'm going to update my other stories soon too. I just woke up one day in august and realized I only had a month to finish my summer homework! XD**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Laura: um, I'm not really sure what to say as you didn't really say anything… um, if you were offended by me making some girl named Laura be a rather negative character, that was simply a name I picked because every school has to have some not nice people sooo… sorry?**

**PlumageFox****: uh, I hope I answered your questions in this chappie soo, thanks for the review and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Black Family Scribe: This is placed after The Last Olympian, but before The Lost Hero! I'm glad you liked this and thanks for reviewing!**

**HarryPotterForLife7: Thanks for the ideas! I'm actually currently thinking of ways to get America there! And I will not abandon this, I may just update it really slowly!**

**Sue: Thanks for reviewing, and I like the suggestions! I might just have them have a camp history lesson in which she all but falls asleep! **

**ByeBye360: OMG! I'm so happy you read this! I LOVE YOU BROOOO! But your question is stupid… I rather doubt America actually needs glasses… anyways, look! I updated! Just like you've been pestering me to do! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD!**

**Amerique: thanks for the review! I'm continuing, it just might take awhile as this isn't my main fic and I'm trying to make the chapters longer!**

**Sailingseas: Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! And no, not all the states are half-bloods, just Brianna. I'm actually writing a naruto crossover featuring my OC Alaska… you can check it out if you want!**

**Thanks to all people reading this! Also, thanks to everyone who favorite/alerted this! Please review! They make me happy! **


End file.
